


Aftermath

by Belle_Evans



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Evans/pseuds/Belle_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted in the LJ Community Hard4Brains in Feb 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the LJ Community Hard4Brains in Feb 2009.

John McClane was a man who saw things as black and white. Get my daughter, kill everyone else. He couldn’t spare any thought to the families of the people on the other end of his bullet. Mothers, fathers, children who might not have had any idea what their loved one was involved in. The FBI’s micromanagement of what information became public about the Fire Sale would ensure those people would know little beyond the fact that their loved one had died. It was good money that the deaths on the other side wouldn’t be attributed to anything having to do with the Fire Sale. The FBI wouldn’t want the public to know just how few people were able to throw the country into chaos. But John didn’t think about that.

He didn’t think about funerals and parentless children. There had been a threat and he’d neutralized it. Black and white. Move on. He didn’t do aftermaths. 

Except…except. Except, he was standing in front of the kid‘s apartment door with his hand in the air poised to knock for the second time. It wasn’t necessary.

The door swung open and Matt stood in the doorway looking, well looking friendlier than he had the very first time McClane knocked on a door with him on the other side.

 

Matt said “Oh,” very softly, then took one step and wrapped his arms tightly around John’s neck. McClane didn’t know what he’d expected. Not exactly this and so his hands dangled loosely at his sides for several seconds. With Matt not showing any sign of letting up anytime soon, McClane finally gave in to the moment thinking that maybe the kid was waiting for a response from him to end the embrace. His arm snaked around Matt’s waist. 

Hugging John’s neck had rucked up the kid’s shirt enough that John’s hand encountered a warm strip of skin just above the waistband of the kid’s jeans. It seemed impossible to John as there was already no space between them, but at the touch of his hand to the small of Matt’s back, Farrell seemed to get even closer. With a soft, almost whimper, he burrowed into McClane.

Allowing his thumb to trace a small circle against Matt’s skin, John murmured, “I’m not going anywhere kid.”

 

Maybe John McClane did do aftermaths after all.


End file.
